Ill Fated
by The Jesus Cannibal Bunny
Summary: Yugi has a chronic illness and Yami is being affected by it. Yugi brushes it off, as if were nothing. Yami isn't buying the act. With Grandpa dead, they both must run the shop. Warning: YAOI & Character death. couples: RxY, BxMalik, JxYY, slight YMxYY
1. Symptoms

_**Ill Fated**_

_**Main pairing: Heartshipping, sorta Clashshipping, Thiefshipping, & Dragonshipping. **_

This is Yaoi, so if this repulses you, exit outta this. Now, other than there being Yaoi in this, there is also character death.. Unfortunately.

I don't own Yugioh or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. And if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, there would be LOTS of _Clashshipping_!

So, enjoy!

Yami awakened. His eyes glanced about the darkness of the room. Cold sweat slithering a salty trail down the side of his pasty cheek. The sound of Yugi's hushed whimpers echoed in his hazy mind. Rubbing the corners of his eyes, he flopped out of bed and limped over to the side of Yugi's bed. He'd been suspecting Yugi was hiding something from him.

Yami seemed to always be sick, and it was all because of Yugi. Yes, that means Yami can be affected by Yugi's viruses. He just couldn't help but wonder what Yugi was trying to hide from him. And much to his dismay, Yugi had closed off their mindlink. He could no longer peer into Yugi's mind.

And it _irked_ him.

Yami drew back, startled by Yugi's sudden shudder, whilst he awoke from his frightening dreams. Yugi's sweat coated face stared up to see a flustered looking Yami's. Yugi froze and began to shiver wildly.

Yami immediately held him closely, not asking why this was happening or why he hadn't told him. His _fever _was worsening. That morning Yugi didn't arise when the alarm clock went off. Yugi lay sweating and panting, trying desperately to kick the bed sheets off.

Once uncovered with his blankets in a disheveled mess at the foot of his bed, he lie still, his face contorted with a look of unease on his tired features. Yugi had always been fair complected, demo his skin was… different now. It was a more pasty, unhealthy looking color, unlike Bakura's glowing pale skin. His skin was clammy and hot to the touch, making him look sickly (which he was).

On his skin were red patches in various spots. Yami watched the slow, trembling rising of Yugi's chest, whilst it caved in, rising up again in the same pattern, with a blank stare. Yami then turned his attention to the alarm clock. Yugi had done nothing but grumble some incoherent words when it had went off, Yami, on the other hand, woke up not quite how he wanted to wake up in the morning.

Yami sighed in exhaustion upon feeling the stinging of tears welling up in his eyes from simply staring at Yugi's frail, quivering frame. Yami looked away unbearably. Yugi had lost a _tremendous _amount of weight and was looking _very _anorexic. That was it.

_He will see a doctor. As soon as Yugi regained consciousness, he would demand for some answers. Hai, that__'__s what he__'__d do! _

…_..Yugi__'__s grandpa had died four months ago. Yugi and I had each other though, or so I believed._

Yugi's thin lashes began to flutter, his eyes feeling a burning sensation as they slowly parted, revealing cloudy violet orbs.

" …_.Y-…Yami__…__"_Croaked a small, strained voice.

Yami looked up from his spot on the hardwood floor.

"Yugi, I _know _that you are ill. Demo, do you realize it is having a negative affect on me as well? I feel… like _shit. _But more importantly, what is happening to you? I cannot appease you, for I do not know how to. …I fear for you my… light." Yami whimpered, a sorrowful planted on his weary face.

Yugi's eyes began to water.

"Yami. …I-I'm sorry. So sorry. I promised you…- that the two of us would always tell each other of our problem.. Demo, I neglected that promise…" Yugi said shamefully, his eyes not willing to look into neurotic Crimson ones. Tears flowing down his burning cheeks. The tears dried quickly, due to Yugi's high fever. This was no flu. Yami could tell… he felt the same way too.

"Yugi, I never meant for you to get upset like that demo, Yugi? Are you-"

Yami was taken aback when Yugi's figure hit the floor, squirming about, he curled up into a tight ball, pressing his arms into his abdomen. Yami gasped and dropped down to Yugi's aid. He pulled Yugi's upper body up as best he could, being careful not harm his bruised flesh, letting him lean up against Yami. Yami was well aware of what this meant, he was having symptoms of a particular type of cancer.

Yami wasn't completely ignorant when it came to diseases such as these.

He remembered Yugi complaining about having bad abdominal pains, coupled with bone and joint pains too. He also recalled there being bloodied wads of Kleenex trashcan in the bathroom. The bruising on his skin and his weakening immune system… it was all too much for the Spirit's host to handle.

How long had he been keeping this from him though? For how long had been having these spells… When did this start, and could something have been done to stop it from worsening had they went to the doctor initially? He noticed Yugi's sluggishness when he would come home from school, sometimes he'd even call in sick, making Grandpa have to drive to the school to pick him up.

Yugi never did tell why Grandpa died…

Apparently, Yugi had fallen unconscious during class, _more_ than once. Yet he had heard nothing of it, not until one night, after they both went to bed, Yami had sneaked over to Yugi's dresser. And while said boy was out cold, he searched through his drawers. This was awhile ago, but he'd learned this by walking in just as Yugi hid a note in a drawer, which he'd been doing a lot of as of late.

He'd watched Yugi hide a note in his underwear-drawer, which he had been doing a lot lately. And all the calls they'd been receiving from Domino High's principal…, Yugi's attempts to keep me from answering the phone calls from the school, saying it was about drama practices, nothing more. And guess what, it was actually the principal, calling about how worried he was over Yugi's once perfect grades. He strongly encouraged that we see someone about his health problems.

With Yugi laying unconscious next to him, Yami had no choice but to use the dreaded -telephone- that he so much hated and call an ambulance.

After all, it wasn't though Yami could actually _drive _them to the hospital.

Well, if ppl like this so far, I will continue on. Cuz I've it all written up anyway. All I have to do is edit it, and then separate it all into chapters and post it on here! grin I'm always one step ahead! …Demo, it doesn't help that I'm a huge procrastinator.


	2. Leukemia

_**Ill Fated**__**: Chapter 2: Leukemia**_

**Yugi: Bunny, if I die, you die with me!**

**JCB: ….Uhh, how bout' I don't and say I did? Hn?**

**Yami: Ooo, do I get to die too!?**

**JCB: -- You'll find out soon enough.. It sounds like you'd **_**enjoy**_** it.**

**Yami: Of course I would! I've never died before! After all, I've been locked away in that puzzle for 3000 years!**

**Malik: clears throat Trust me, Yami, it's no thrill.**

**JCB: Unerringly. And ,Yugi, it is very likely to be you who will die.**

**Yugi: eyes water But why!?**

**JCB: Because your death is vital to the plot!**

**Yugi: death glare Fine then! My soul shall haunt you for all of eternity!! ----Or at least till the day you die anyway..**

**JCB: …Yeah, yeah that's nice. pats Yugi on the head It's time for us to shut the bleep up so people can enjoy this stupid fic!**

**Mariku: Uh, because I feel like it, I'm going to say thing..thingy-thing. whispers to Yami What's it called again?**

**Yami: -- murmurs incoherently **_**..Dumb clod**_**. The Disclaimer!**

**Mariku: …..Right. Cannibal Bunny does not own YuGiOh. If she did, we'd all either be gay…. or lesbian, depending on what our sex is. So see, Yami? Yami waves Yeah, he's gay. I'm gay. Bakura's gay. Malik's gay. JCB is probably… hmm, y'know what, I'm not going to say anything about her. glances at JCB fearfully You get the point. Now, enjoy the crappy fic gets hit over the head with a book**** Damn, that **_**Queen of the Damned **_**book to hell!!**

**Pale eyelids blinked open. As his vision began to clear, he looked about his surroundings to find that he was in a hospital bed. Tubes and bags containing strange translucent and urine-colored liquids attached to who-knows-where, an I.V., more tubes that hung about him, as well as an annoying beeping sound, ----Yami. Wait…., Yami!? **

**Yugi tried to speak, but all he could manage was a inaudible wheeze, on account of his throat being soar from the lack of not having any water to drink. Yami glanced over at Yugi's supposedly sleeping face, to see Yugi's eyes struggling to stay open. Yami pulled the chair he'd been sitting in closer to the bed.**

"**Yugi? Would you… like a glass of water?" Yami inquired idly from having stayed at the hospital all night and day. He could get no sleep.**

**Yugi tried to speak. Only to get the same result. So he nodded stiffly in reply, whilst, Yami, rose from the uncomfortable wooden chair. Yugi watched Yami, perceptively until the boy disappeared into the rooms bathroom. **

**Searching through some cabinets attached to the bottom of the sink, he found a package of straws and some Styrofoam cups. Yami pulled out a straw from its packet. Pulling off a cup from the top of the stack, he stood finally and turned on the water faucet. The doctor had just left only moments ago, leaving Yami with unpleasant news, news that Yami wished could've been lass dramatic. **

**Yugi has **_**Leukemia**_

**His symptoms matched Leukemias symptoms quite accurately, a little too perfectly for Yami's liking. Yugi's weakness, paleness, fevers, fatigue, bruising, abdominal pains, abnormal bleeding, weight loss, infection, topped off with pain in his bones and joints. Yugi and Yami are tiny boned and Yugi had lost a significant amount of weight, as did, Yami. And they both continue to.**

**Before the doctor had left him, he had shown Yami how to work the bed, and he did exactly as he'd been told, controlling the bed to raise into a sitting-up position. Yami held the Styrofoam cup to Yugi's bleeding, dry lips. Positioning the straw between his parted lips, Yami watched helplessly whilst Yugi took tiny, gradual sips.**

**Ryou stared down at the phone he held in both hands. The pessimistic teen had one person on his mind: Yugi.**

_**Yugi hasn't been answering my calls, nor has he been at school. I fear he may be ignoring me intentionally… **_**Ryou thought bitterly. **_**I've been knocking on his door constantly! It seems like no one's ever there. That, or he's just ignoring. I'm not convinced, however. **_**While, Ryou continued to ponder about his boyfriend, Bakura**

**entered the living room wearing a mischievous grin on his face. Ryou, however, sat still with his eyes glued to the cordless-phone that sat in his open hands. **

_**Uhh, exactly what's so damn fascinating about that phone?**_** Bakura inquired through their mindlink. **

**Ryou barely twitched when Bakura's voice transmitted through the link. **

**Ryou hadn't even given the Yami a glance, let alone an answer. This made the Ring Spirit growl, folding his arms over his chest he spoke, this time without the link.**

"**Snap out of it, Ryou! You've been sitting on that couch for hours! It's like you're having a very long and heated staring-contest with that phone. ----And look, the TV isn't even turned on!" Bakura exclaimed, whilst pointing a long finger towards the inanimate TV screen.**

**Ryou almost cast a threatening glare at his Yami, but thought better of it as his Yami wouldn't be affected by it, not in the least.**

"**What the heck, Bakura!? Haven't you listened when I told you that Yugi has been ignoring my calls.." Ryou replied sulkily. **

" **Demo, Ryou, always mumble and…," Bakura started again, this time more seriously as his Hikari looked about ready to lunge at him with a pointy object.**

" **I- " Bakura was given no time to finish as Ryou cut him off.**

"**How many times must we go through this, Bakura? Heck, you probably STILL don't know what I'm talking about." Ryou seethed. Frustrated by his Yami's ignorance he put his head in his hands, gripping his snow white locks. **

**Bakura blinked. " No, I can't say I do…" he replied in a perplexed tone. **

**Ryou stared up at him, eyes rimmed with red. His bloodshot brown eyes made even Bakura recoil. All Yugi had to do was answer his Goddamned call, then everything would be **_**fine.**_

"**Look, I don't want to fight with you, Bakura,….. just leave me alone." Ryou snapped. Bakura frowned, whilst he watched Ryou run out of the living room and up to his room.**

**(….Later) **

" **Yugi? Yugi, I'm off to get the prescription for your medications. I'll be back soon, ok?" Yami said softly, whilst shifting his feet uncomfortably. **

"**Sure. …Yami? What's wrong?…," Yugi inquired in a raspy voice, worriedly. Yugi then understood his darker half's inactions.**

"**I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Just lock the front door…" Yugi slurred groggily. **

**Yugi heard a small sigh as Yami began to close the door lightly when he called out, "Later, Yami."**

**Yami smiled behind the hardwood door. **

"**Hang in there, friend." He whispered softly. **

**Exiting the game shop Yami trudged out into the cold, wet, and irritable weather. **_**The weather forecast for this week is calling for…rain, rain, and o!-look! More Rain! **_**Yami thought humorlessly. The piercing cold wind blew constantly, making the youthful Spirit shiver. Hands in his pockets, he walked on, ignoring the howling gusts of sharp wind.**

**The door-alarm-thingy chimed as he entered the clinic. Glancing around the cramped room, he took a seat. Doctor Atari, whom he would receive the medication from, was dealing with another patient at the moment. Well, at least he was out of that miserable weather. **

" **Hello! Uh? Yami Mutou, is it?" A tall, lean man with neatly-cut blonde hair in a doctors coat inquired. **

"**Yes, it is I. I am here for my **_**brother**_**, Yugi Mutou, who is much too ill to get his medication himself." Yami stated in a hastened, but firm tone.**

" **Good, good. And forgive me, it's just that the too of you look so much alike! Well, here you are…." He chuckled, handing Yami the medication in a small white paper bag with his contact numbers and days that he's in.**

"**Yugi must take these twice a day. One in the morning and the other at night. Before he goes to bed that is. They should relieve him of some pain. There are some medication that I have proscribed for his inability to sleep properly. If this is ineffective for him, we will put him on a different medication, but if you find that he has more strength in his bones and notice his symptoms have subsided, he will continue to be on this medication. Also, this will **_**not**_** cure him. ..Unfortunately. Demo, it will ease his pain. And that's the best thing for him right now. Are we clear?" He asked, whilst raising a blonde brow. **

"**Crystal." Yami replied smoothly. **

"**Great. You have my office number on the prescription drugs package, so you can contact me any time. Have a nice day, Mr. Mutou. Call when he needs a refill." He soothed, whilst he leaded Yami out of his office for his next patient. **

**Yami left the clinic. Walking along sidewalk once again. How was he supposed to feel? He felt good now that his Hikari would find some comfort in having medication to ease the pain. **

**He stopped when he came to a familiar looking alley. This wasn't just any ordinary alley, oh no, not quite so. You see, Yami, had a unpleasant **_**encounter**_** with a gang and things didn't end well for Yami. They beat him, made fun of his height, taunted him, and called him a **_**impotent freak**_

**Honestly, the impotent part was true, ……but a freak?**

**Yami shivered at the recollection of it. That evening he was just coming back from the library, bearing an Anne Rice book. He was just nicely getting into the book when they shoved him up against a wall. (Yes, he was walking and reading at the same time. I don't know how many ppl do that, but he does) So there he was, staring into the darkness of the alley.**

**He stopped and thought about what he was doing and realized he'd make it back without any dangerous encounters if he'd quit standing around like an idiot. So, he crossed the alley with comfort, no one came out to 'play' this time, thank Ra. **_**…But something tells me next time I wont be so lucky.**_

****

"…**"**

" **Malik! ---You fruit! Quit lookin' at me like that!" **

**Malik snorted. **

"**Calm down, Artichokehead! I wasn't **_**staring **_**at **_**you**_**, I was simply implementing how vicious your face looked after that girl tried to **_**get close to you**_**. " **

**Mariku glared at his cackling light. **

"**You need to lighten up some! You sent her running for dear life!" Malik mumbled through his snickering.**

" **Yeah, yeah laugh it up…."**

"…**..Teehee!"**

"**I **_**hate**_** you…." **

"**Gasp! Mariku? You don't mean it!" Malik exclaimed in a fake, overdramatic way.**

**Mariku and Malik sat together in the park, seated as far apart from each other as possible on each side of the bench. They did, however, enjoy pointing out the whores, nerds and morons that passed them by while throwing nasty comments at them.**

"…**Oooo! Check out that hottie! Marik! LOOK!!" Squealed the hyperactive teen, who was begging for his Yami's attention. **

"…**.MARIKU! LOOOOK! This person's actually good-looking. Eeeek!"**

"…**.Ra, please shut him up!" Mariku whined, as he slumped against the bench with his head in his hands.**

"…**.Oh c'mon, Yami! Don't you like anyone?" Malik inquired, exasperated by his Yami's negative behavior. **

**Mariku glanced over at his Hikari from his slouched position and mumbled things he probably wouldn't want to hear. The blond-haired Hikari giggled with amusement as the Yami dropped his head in his hands once again.**

"**No… After you took, Bakura, there's no one whom I like that would like me back…" Mariku sneered into his hands. **

"**Well, it's not my fault. I simply beat you to him." Malik jeered with a triumphant grin.**

"**Aren't Ryou and Yugi having a relationship?" Mariku inquired, finally bringing his head up to face his Hikari's smirking face. **

"**Well, duh! Why? I actually think they make a CUTE couple! Ryou is so the dominate one in their relationship…" Malik (yet again) squealed at the thought of the two lights. **

"**Yeah? And what of Yami?…" The Yami inquired gradually, almost uneasily **

**Malik looked at his Yami, disbelievingly. **_**Why does he even care? **_**Malik wondered to himself.**

"…**.Yami? He's by himself a lot, or with Yugi. He doesn't hang with the gang anymore. Don't blame him. Tea was always at him for having a crush on, Ryou. I thought they would be great together. Do you remember that?" **

"**Hai. Yugi didn't even know. Bakura didn't suspect anything, which was strange…" Mariku replied distantly. **

**Mariku wondered off in his mind, thinking about the petite Yami whom he admittedly liked. His thoughts were interrupted with the steady breathing and warmth of breath on his ear.**

"**WAH!" Mariku yelped. Squirming when a pair of arms clasped around him. **

"**Mariku, calm down. It-Is-Just….A-Hug." Bakura drawled idly, as though he were speaking to a small child.**

"…**..Aw man, leg'go of me!" Mariku hissed, whilst pushing Bakura away, thus ending with Bakura sitting in between the two look-alikes. **

" **Hey, babe." Bakura greeted lovingly, whilst he nuzzled Malik's neck.**

"**Hey, love! How's Ryou?" Malik inquired, as he pulled Bakura into a one armed hug.**

"**Not so good. Yugi hasn't been answering his phone calls as of late. Hell, I dunno what to think. Yugi hasn't been at school lately has he?"**

"**No, no he hasn't." Malik replied with a wide eyed stare as the sudden realization hit him. **

"**I can't believe I never realized this before. Then again he's so quiet and so small---You wouldn't even know he was there…." Malik continued, his expression troubled. **

"**I was thinking about going over to Yugi's and finding out why the hell he's been ignoring my Hikari!" Bakura snarled at the thought of the teen who was causing his host so much stress.. **

"**Maybe you should leave it to, Ryou. After all, it's his boyfriend," Malik countered. Malik narrowed his eyes suspiciously, inquiring, "Did you even tell him that you were going to do this?"**

**Mariku smirked.**

"**Umm. Well… Uhh… No." Replied Bakura, whilst he hung his head shamefully. **

**Malik's eye began to twitch. "WHY THE HELL NOT!?"**

**Bakura cringed, as Malik's irate voice boomed in his ears. **

"**Why? Why you ask!? RYOU GOT PISSED AT ME AND RAN UP TO HIS ROOM! THE LITTLE SHIT LOCKED THE GODDAMNED DOOR ON ME!! SO I THOUGHT I SHOULDN'T BOTHER HIM WHILE HE'S PMSING!!" Bakura hollered equally as loud.**

"**That's a dumb excuse! It's up to Ryou to contact Yugi, not you. Something could be seriously wrong with Yugi, and it's not you that should be worrying about him. If, Ryou, really loves **_**Yugi**_** as much as he's told me he does, he would try harder to contact, Yugi. Without your ****help." Malik smirked at the indignant look on his lovers face.**

"**Haha! I win!" **

"**Whoa now, slap on the breaks! Who said YOU won this argument!?" Inquired the pale spirit in a harsh tone.**

**The fight dragged on for hours, both arguing and making witty remarks at each other. Mariku was almost amused.**

**(Many witty remarks later…)**

**Mariku sat back and blinked at the two. "Uh…" **

"**Yes, Yami," **

"**It's practically pitch black out, and you two have been arguing for Ra knows how long and quite frankly, I'm whacked." Mariku exclaimed, whilst holding his throbbing head from listening to the two of them roar at one another. It got so intense that, Mariku had to sit in-between them to keep them from thrashing each other around---- or at least to keep Malik from lunging at Bakura.**

**Malik sighed, staring up at Bakura who was now currently, fuming because, 1. Because he could, 2. Because he was interrupted from winning the argument, and 3. Because he wasted precious 'screwing-time' on arguing about his Hikari and his boyfriend. **

"**Mariku's, right. It is late. Wanna crash at my place, Kura?" Malik inquired, finally showing signs of tiredness whilst he yawned into his hand.**

"**I suppose. Your house is the closest after all. And your sister better not be there, cause the last time I slept over at your place, I swear she set up micro-cameras all through the house, just to make sure I wouldn't try anything…even though I did…" Bakura admitted with a chuckle.**

**Mariku looked wearily between the two of them. **

_**And people say **_**I'm**_** paranoid!**_

"**Oh, and Malik…" **

"**Yes, Baku?" **

"**I'm on top…" **

"**Damn." **

**Now that I've entered more charas into the fic, things will start to get going better! Yayes! **


End file.
